Sizzle
by Siggy
Summary: Ashes to Ashes - Gene/Alex one off smut fic inspired Gene's speech in Series 1 Episode 8 ADULT CONTENT WARNING


**Summary: Alex and Gene one off smut fic set in 2001 - inspired by Gene's speech to Lord Scarman - Hm never thought I'd say smut and Lord Scarman in the same sentence!**

**Disclaimers - BBC and Kudos etc etc - but I can make them do filthy things if I want to.**

* * *

**Alicante - 2001**

It was hot and the sweat dripped down his body as he adjusted his sunglasses and tried to find a comfortable position. He stretched out fully to his not inconsiderable length on the sun bed and reached out to grab the cool beer sitting next to him. In his mid-sixties now he was still what could be considered an attractive man by any standards, and the year round tan he had acquired only enhanced that impression. He possessed a full head of thick grey hair and under the sunglasses piercing blue eyes that could only hint at the passions lurking underneath the surface – but lurk they did.

Gene reflected on his current position and found himself smiling – not bad, not bad at all, he thought as he surveyed his surroundings from the comfy sun bed. A small whitewashed villa with its own pool, it was ideally situated near the local golf club where he played the other ex-pats a couple of times per week. The missus had a little patch of garden to keep her happy and best of all he owned a little English bar in town where he could be found a couple of nights a week, holding forth on the state of modern policing in Britain, Tony Blair, George Bush and other assorted pillocks. He always had an attentive audience including some ex-pat villains who had retired to this sunny corner of Spain to escape justice. Gene didn't care about them – as long as they didn't create trouble and kept out of his way and bought him an occasional whiskey – which they did.

"Darling, someone wants to speak to you on the phone – pick up the extension," a voice shouted from inside the villa.

Gene reluctantly picked up the phone, "Ello?"

"Daddy, it's me."

Gene's heart lifted immediately, "Lizzie is that you? Everything alright?" he voice was filled with immediate concern.

A tinkling laugh resounded down the line, "Of course I am Dad – everything's fine. I just called to wish you a happy birthday – and to say I miss you of course."

A small lump appeared in Gene's throat, "Thank you angel, and I er…I miss ya lots too." He cleared his throat, "well, you could come out 'ere if ya wanted to yer know. I'd love to see you and I know yer Mother would love it too."

"Daaaaaaad, you know I can't, not for a few more weeks anyway! I'm in Uni now you know – I can't just drop everything. Besides, I'm having a really nice time and I've met some great people."

"Oh – what sort of people? Boys?"

"Don't start Dad – you'll just to have to take my word for it – they're nice. Besides," she paused cheekily for effect, "you don't really want to know about any boyfriends do you?"

Gene swallowed hard, "No don't suppose I bloody well do." The thought of any long-haired, greasy yob laying their hands on his little girl was enough to make his blood pressure go sky-high. "But if you 'ave any trouble, just let me know young lady, an' I'll sort it out, trust me."

He heard a deep sigh from the other end of the phone, "Yes Dad I will – I promise," thinking if her Dad frightened any more of her boyfriends away, she would never have sex at all at this rate. "Anyway, I hope you have a really lovely birthday and I can't wait to come over and see you and Mum."

"Me too baby, me too," he cleared his throat, "now go on with ya – I've got important stuff to do."

"Yeah right Dad" she chuckled, "I love you, see you soon."

Gene sighed a little as he put the phone down. He just couldn't get used to his kids growing up so fast, especially his little girl, his Lizzie. Young Sam would probably phone later – he was half way around the world on something called a 'gap year' and tended to phone up at all times of the day or night. He reached over for more sun tan lotion.

"Need a hand with that?"

Gene turned towards the sound of the voice and smiled. He watched as the voluptuous figure of his gorgeous wife made its way towards him. She was still a striking looking woman and never more so than today. Her evenly tanned body was enclosed in a red form-fitting bikini with a silky sarong tied casually at the waist. Her wavy brown hair cascaded to her shoulders and her hazel eyes seduced him all over again – just as they had twenty years ago.

She reached his side, kicked off her sandals and took the lotion from his hand.

"So?" she laughed, and raised an eyebrow.

"Anytime Bols, anytime." He leaned over and tugged at the sarong, which put up no resistance and fell to the floor. His hand reached and caressed her thigh and then higher until he reached her rump, "Very nice," he murmured, "very nice indeed", and all the better for having a bit more meat on, he thought, although Alex didn't agree with him.

She slapped his hand playfully, "Cheeky," but then swung one leg over his torso and straddled him on the sun bed.

Gene didn't protest – well, it was his birthday after all. Alex applied a generous measure of sun lotion to his chest and began to work it into his skin, slowly and tenderly, taking care not to miss an inch. Her soft hands worked on his body covering the area from neck to waist and back again, firm sweeps of her hand left him breathless and wanting more – much more.

Alex adjusted her sitting position on top of him, feeling the evidence of his desire growing beneath her. She teased and rubbed herself firmly against his erection causing a moan of enjoyment from the man beneath her. She leaned forward until their lips were just millimetres apart and took his lower lip into her mouth, gently teasing and nibbling until their tongues finally entwined and took their pleasure. With one hand at the back of her head, Gene deepened the kiss, while his other hand explored the familiar curves of her waist and hips.

Her eyes opened briefly and he could read the desire in them, matching his own wants and needs. A gentle hand reached to caress his face and in a swift move removed his sunglasses.

"What the…?"

"I need to see your eyes Gene," she said soothing him, "I need to see what's there when we make love."

Gene carefully rolled her over on the sun bed as he now assumed the dominant position, "You should know what's there by now Bolly, we've been married nearly 20 years," he growled gently as he moved in to kiss her neck.

"I know, I know" she said as she willingly submitted to the tender onslaught of kisses. He raised his head to look at her, his eyes dark with desire and adoration, "but I still need to see." He smiled as he brought his mouth down on hers again, his hands dancing feather light over her skin, their legs entwined as the longing to be joined together overtook rational thought. His hands found the clasp to her bikini top and he had soon dismissed the offending item and lowered his lips to her breasts. His tongue teased and swirled around a pert nipple as his fingers stroked and teased its companion, eliciting moans of delight as Alex rubbed herself against him, her hands reaching down to stroke his ever hardening erection, still frustratingly covered by his shorts.

"Downstairs, outside Bols?" he laughed "makes me feel like a bloody teenager again."

"At least you got upstairs, inside" she laughed joining in the private joke, "besides you're as randy as a teenager these days."

"Whose complaining then?" he murmured as he slowly and tantalizingly traced the outline of her body, his hands coming to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer still until they were joined at the hip and they rubbed against each other, still content to enjoy the frustration of the clothing that separated their naked flesh for a moment longer – but only a moment.

"Think we ought to take this inside" she whispered urgently, "right now – please?"

He raised his head reluctantly from her and then lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "Think I've got a better idea." He stood up and gestured towards the pool, "Fancy a swim?"

Alex smiled back, "thought you'd never ask."

They immersed themselves in the sun-warmed water and swam towards each other, eager to pick up where they had left off. In no time at all, both bikini and shorts had been hurriedly abandoned and gentle water caressed their naked bodies, only adding fire to the flames of their growing desire. Gene held her closely to him, the water making her body slick and smooth to the touch, and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her. He groaned as she pushed away from him and floated back towards the side of the pool and then waited for him.

He swam slowly towards her, stopping just short as she raised one delicately manicured foot and placed it on his chest. She smiled coquettishly, "can I help?"

"I 'ope so Bols, I really do 'ope so!" He massaged the foot she had offered and then bent his head to kiss it.

Alex groaned again and this time brought both legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She gasped she felt his hardness pressed against her lower body and leaned back as he raised her hips and smoothly entered her. As Gene supported her lower body, she let the water support the rest of her and started to move her body in time with his. His feet firmly planted on the bottom of the pool, his gentle but demanding hands on her hips, he began to thrust into her hard but rhythmically, feeling her wetness, and her moans spurring him on. Alex wrapped her legs tighter around him, she whimpered with frustration, wanting more, wanting everything he could give her. "God…god..Gene!"

He was beyond language now as he thrust harder, wanting to please her, wanting that final release for them both. He felt her muscles contract around him as she pushed back against him and demanded release. His thrusts started to become erratic as he finally lost control and gave in to the pent up desires, his orgasm as intense as hers.

He moved them both closer to the side of the pool, breathing hard and still joined at the hip. As he tried to disengage himself, Alex whimpered "not yet, just another minute." Her legs were still wrapped around him and he leaned against the side of the pool for balance. They looked at each other then and he laughed gently, "Bloody 'ell Alex, you trying to kill me or what?" and then kissed her tenderly.

Reluctantly she lowered her legs from around his waist but immediately felt the loss of him from inside her. He picked her up into his arms and strode through the water towards the steps of the pool.

"D'ya know what that was Bols?

"Hmmm?" she murmured contentedly as she listened to his heart beat.

"Sizzling – just sizzling."


End file.
